Informacion, Futuros proyectos Y OneShot
by Shadoow19
Summary: Hola chic@s, aqui Shadoow19, esto no es un fic, sino los planes que tengo para los futuros fics que planeo hacer, también publicare algunos OneShot en esta sección. NO ES UN FANFIC, SOLO ES LO QUE DICE EL TITULO.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí dejo la información de los futuros fanfic-crossover

Nuevos fanfic-crossover :

Naruto x Avatar el Ultimo Maestro del Aire (Renacimiento)

Naruto x High School DxD (Renacimiento)

Naruto x PPGZ [Chicas super poderosas z] (Transmigración)

Naruto x High School DxD (Icha Icha)

Naruto xHigh School of the Dead (Icha Icha)

Naruto x RWBY (Transmigración)

Naruto x Percy Jacson(Transmigración)

Naruto x Konosuba(Transmigración)

Naruto xHigh School of the Dead (Transmigración)

Naruto x Multi-Crossover (Ascensión)

Naruto x Hora de Aventura (Ascensión)

Dark Naruto x DC (Transmigración)

Naruto (Icha Icha)

Como se habrán dado cuenta cada uno de los fanfic viene con una palabra que los divide en grupo.

(Transmigración) : Historia que se basan en que Naruto es transportado a otro mundo aun manteniendo su edad.

(Ascensión) : Historia que se basan en un Naruto OP.

(Renacimiento) : Historia basada en la muerte de Naruto y como obtiene una nueva vida en otro mundo.

(Icha Icha) : Historias Hentai de corta duración en donde Naruto se relaciona con diferentes personajes femeninos tanto individual como en grupo solo se tendrá un capítulo por persona o personas.

(Liberación): Aquí se toma a un Dark Naruto con un trama más seria.

Para los que no sepan que es Naruto dios de las dimensiones, es un fanfic multicrossover tomando a Naruto como protagonista (Como todos mis fanfic).

Si quieren un Facfic en particular diganlo en los comentarios. Actualmente estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo de todos por lo que para los que quieran que publique el siguiente cap de Naruto Renacimiento :DxD, ese estará listo para el miércoles o más posiblemente el jueves.

Les informo que todos mis fanfic primero los publico en wattpad, para los que quieran leer de manera más adelantada mi nombre de usuario es **Mordred20** en wattpad.

Y como último diré que soy una persona con una mente muy abierta, por lo que si quieren que cree un fanfic que ustedes piensen que se pueda mesclar bien, solo díganlo en los comentarios (Todo menos One Piece y DBZ para ellos tengo ya algo pensado).

Bueno eso es todo.


	2. Nuevos Oneshot explicación

Hola a todos aquí shadoow19.

-Este mensaje se publicara tanto en Información como en Naruto Renacimiento ; DxD. Perdón por si creyeron que era una actualización-

Vengo a disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización de caps.

Se que muchos tienen algunas preguntas. Y aquí las respondo de manera resumida.

¿Porque no publicaste ningún cap?

Estuve de viaje con mi padre.

¿Porque no publicaste en el viaje?

Me aloje en la casa de un amigo de mi padre. El no tenia internet.

¿Que pasa con el cap de Naruto renacimiento : DxD?

Esta noticia puede que moleste a algunos pero pienso en modificar el capitulo 1. El capitulo siendo sincero me salio mal en algunas partes las cuales no les diré porque seria spoiler del fic. Pero estar tranquilos ya que estaba en creando un borrador en mi celular.

Bueno eso seria todo.

Ahora vendo a informar que en una o dos horas publicare unos Oneshot de futuros proyectos.

Estos son los croosover siguientes:

Naruto x X-over: Naruto Ascensión: Multi-Croosover.

Naruto x Danny Phantom: Naruto Ascensión : Danny Phantom

Naruto: Naruto Harem : Incesto

Naruto x PPGZ : Naruto Transmigración : PPGZ

Los publicare en una o dos hora debido a que me falta algo de material para los fanfic : Naruto Harem y PPGZ.

Digan cual le gusta en los comentarios o en PM si es que quieren.

Bueno eso seria todo.

Para el nuevo cap de Naruto Renacimiento : DxD (El cual seria un rework del primero) se a comienzo de Enero, esto es debido a que ahora estoy en medio a un viaje para celebrar año nuevo con mis abuelos.

Bueno ahora eso seria todo.

Adiós.


	3. Oneshot Naruto X-over

**Este capítulo posiblemente tenga muchos errores de ortografía, como dije esto es un Oneshot por lo que en esto se basará el fic. NO es el fic en si. Cuando convierta este Oneshot en un fic se modificara algunas cosas y habrá tal vez algunos cambios.**

En una habitación decorada e iluminada por la luz del sol yacía una persona sentada en una silla reclinable de cuero, delante de él había un escritorio donde estaba una gran pila de papeles con solicitudes, con una cara de cansancio agarro un bolígrafo que estaba cerca de la pila de papeles y prosiguió a escribir en ellos mientras leía cada uno, después de unos minutos de leer, aprobar y des-aprobar diferentes tipos de solicitudes se debutó en una en específico.

"Mui" dijo mientras observaba la solicitud que tenia agarrando en su mano.

"Qué es lo que necesita Director" ante la mención de su título, el levantó ligeramente su cabeza para poder observar a la mujer que tenía al frente de sus ojos y que había aparecido de manera instantánea y silenciosamente en la habitación que estaba solo el.

Mui una chica de apariencia joven con mirada neutra que a la vista general parecía una chica de no más de 16 años, cabello largo suelto de color azul oscuro que llegaba hasta su cintura unos ojos violeta con una estatura de 1,68 m. La joven vestía una gabardina larga blanca que se dividía en dos al llegar a la cintura y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con detalles negros y unos botones dorados, un par de correas en la zona del ombligo y también unos anillos negros, llevaba también puesto una falda corta de color negro, unas botas largas que llegaban cerca de sus rodillas y unas medias largas de color negro.

"Necesito que te agrupes con Matsu y sus espías y te dirijas al 5° Imperio, le daré un mensaje a Motu para que no tengas problemas al llegar" después de decir paso a entregarle la solicitud.

Mui estaba tenía un ligero cambio en su rostro mientras lentamente estira su brazo para agarrar la solicitud que recibió el Director y que ahora le estaba dando a ella, al sujetar la solicitud y ponerla en una distancia enfrente de sus ojos para poder leerlo se sintió aun mas confusa de lo que estaba anteriormente, no era porque la solicitud fuera extraña o algo importante sino mas bien que...

"Esta es una solicitud de categoría baja-media"Dijo Mui con una voz que denotaba su confusión.

"Si es correcto esta solicitud no tiene nada de especial y fácilmente podría completarse por los novatos" Dijo el director con un tono burlón.

"Entonces por que poner tanto interés en esta simple solicitud, no veo la necesidad de hacer una investigación en la que requiera a Matsu, solo con los espías es mas que suficiente" Dijo Mui aun confusa por las acciones del director.

"Para ponerlo en palabras simples quiero unas vacaciones, por lo que elegí esta dimensión como uno de los puntos de nuestra estadía temporal" Dijo el director con un tono serio que en cierta forma hizo enojar levemente a Mui.

"Director que quiere decir con 'nuestra', por favor explicármelo si no es mucha molestia"Mui obviamente estaba confusa y a la vez enojada al hablar.

"Eso es muy fácil de explicar, lo que quiero decir es que por un tiempo cerraremos esta escuela/gremio/organización o lo que sea que lo llamen en las diferentes dimensiones, para poder tomar unas vacaciones en diferentes lugares"Dijo casualmente el director ignorando el hecho de que Mui estaba poniendo una cara enoja actualmente en frente de sus ojos.

...

...

..

"Habla seriamente sobre esto?"

"Si"

"No es otro de sus juegos graciosos según usted"

"No"

"Hace cuanto lleva pensando en estas vacaciones?"

"Hace 500 años"

"Cuando comenzara?"

"En una semana"

"Habla enserio?"

"Si"

...

...

..

La habitación estaba en completo silencio Mui miro al director quien tenia una cara completamente tranquila como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera simple y casual. Los segundos pasaban y el silencio en la habitación continuaba, ya sin poder soportar el silencio o las acciones del director, ella simplemente estallo.

"¿!QUE DEMONIOS QUIERE DECIR CON QUE CERRARÁ LA ESCUELA Y PORQUE DE TODAS LAS RAZONES POSIBLES ES SOLO PARA TOMAR UNAS VACACIONES¡? DIRECTOR SABES MUY BIEN QUE ESTA ESCUELA POSEE A MUCHOS ESTUDIANTES QUE LITERALMENTE PODRÍAN ENFRENTAR A DIOSES Y SALIR VICTORIOSOS, SI DE UN SEGUNDO PARA OTRO CERRAMOS LA ESCUELA Y NOS INSTALAMOS EN OTRAS DIMENSIONES PODRÍAMOS DESTRUIR EL EQUILIBRIO DE ESA, ADEMAS DE QUE TENEMOS MÚLTIPLES SOLICITUDES CON TODAS LAS DIMENSIONES, APARTE DE DESCUBRIR E INVESTIGAR NUEVAS QUE NACEN CADA MILENIO, SI CERRAMOS LA ESCUELA MUCHOS LIDERES DE LAS OTRAS DIMENSIONES SE QUEJARAN Y PEDIRÁN UNA EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA DE POR QUE NO ACEPTAMOS MAS PEDIDOS SOLO PARA DESPUÉS QUE, DECIRLES QUE 'ESTAMOS DE VACACIONES' EN FRENTE DE SUS ROSTROS, ESA ACCIÓN OBVIAMENTE ENOJARA A MAYORÍA SINO ES A TODOS LOS LIDERES DE LAS DIFERENTES DIMENSIONES, ESTA ACCIÓN QUE VAS A TOMAR LOGRARA FÁCILMENTE EL DESEQUILIBRIO EN MAYORÍA DE LAS DIMENSIONES EN LAS QUE HEMOS TENIDO ALGÚN TRATO, POR LO TANTO DIRECTOR RECONSIDERE SUS ACCIONES Y ANULE ESTAS VACACIONES"

...

...

..

La habitación volvió a su silencio anterior, el director observaba a Mui quien enojada y furiosa era la palabra perfecta para describir su estado actual, el solo pudo dar un suspiro, el sabia perfectamente que Mui terminaría en tal estado al contarle su plan de vacaciones después de todo ella era la mas leal a la escuela hasta tal punto de que superaba a la lealtad que el mismo tenia hacia la escuela, ella fue entrenada e inculcada desde el momento que ingreso a ser leal tanto al director como a la escuela hasta tal punto de un fanático religioso.

Viéndola en tal estado el director no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, porque después de todo el fue el que la entreno para ser completamente leal hacia el, sin dejarle sentir las cosas que una chica debería sentir.

Mirándola detenidamente el pudo ver sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos, aunque era cierto que estaba enojada y furiosa también había algo mas. Lentamente el director se levanto de su silla y camino hacia Mui hasta estar a solo a una centímetros de ella, a su vez ella observo las acciones del director pero no hizo nada para interrumpirlo y solo se quedo quieta bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

El director lentamente levanto su mano y la acomodo en la mentón para después levantarlo y ver su rostro, al levantarlo pudo ver lo que en verdad sentía, su rostro, en su rostro había un camino de agua que empezaba desde sus ojos y terminaba en su barbilla soltando pequeñas gotas al suelo alfombrado, ella estaba llorando.

"¿Sabes? Puedes contarme con en realidad te sientes ante estas vacaciones"

"Yo... ya te dije como me siento"

"No, estas mintiendo, tu tienes miedo ¿verdad?"

"No"

"Lo tienes, tienes miedo de que olvide este lugar, de que tu lo olvides, de que todos lo olviden"

"Yo... no se como sentirme, yo amo este lugar aquí es donde pude tener una familia, donde nadie me miraba con miedo, donde..." Mui dejo de hablar y abrazo al director poniendo su rostro en su pecho, su abrazo decía mucho como se sentía, su cuerpo temblaba diciendo que tenia miedo, de sus ojos salían lágrimas diciendo que estaba triste, la chica con rostro neutro, la chica enojada y furiosa, ambas desaparecieron, enfrente de los ojos del director solo había una chica que necesitaba afecto"Aquí es donde obtuve un padre, un esposo, una familia, no quiero que todo termine en el olvido, nosotros tendemos a olvidar todo fácilmente, después de todo los recuerdos es la mayor debilidad de los inmortales "

Mui aunque aparentaba tener unos 16 años en realidad ya tenia alrededor de unos 6.000.000 años, ella es una de las primeras personas en convertirse en inmortal gracias a la ayuda del director, ella sabia perfectamente las desgracias de ser uno.

"Niña tonta, sabes muy bien que yo nunca olvidare este lugar, ni a ti ni a nadie de esta escuela"

"No soy una niña y lo sabes"

"Si tienes razón literalmente eres una pieza de la historia"

"Que manera de llamar a alguien vieja"

"Es parte de mi encanto"

"Supongo que si"

"Y? aceptas estas vacaciones?"

"No estoy del todo segura de aceptarlo director"

"Entonces que tal si hacemos una promesa"

"¿Una promesa?"

"Si, le daré un tiempo definitivo a estas vacaciones y después volvemos al trabajo, en caso de que lo olvide puedes darme un golpe"

"Por cuanto tiempo serán estas vacaciones entonces?"

"Que tal unos 1000 años, te parece justo?"

Mui se retiro su abrazo y se alejo unos centímetros del director, con una mano seco las lágrimas que estaban aun en su rostro, se sentía mejor después de recibir un abrazo del director, pero eso no dejaría que interrumpiera con lo que el director le había dicho, mientras daba vueltas al asunto, ella no tubo razón para quejarse, para ella 1000 años no era mucho, como inmortal ella ya tenia mas de 600.000 de años por lo que su sentido de tiempo era muy diferentes al de los mortales, 1000 años solo se sentiría como 1 año a lo mucho.

"Entendido director tomare su palabra y espero que lo cumpla"

"Ya sabes que nunca fallo a mi palabra Mui"

"Lo se, es por eso que aceptó su propuesta" Dijo Mui con una sonrisa.

El director al ver su sonrisa también sonrió, ambos se miraron un tiempo antes de acercar lentamente sus rostros hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

"Estas feliz ahora" Dijo el director separándose de Mui y regresando a su silla junto al escritorio.

"No debería de hacer eso en horas de trabajo director" Muí dijo con una expresión feliz y con un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas.

"Es muy divertido verte roja, es algo que rara vez ocurre"

"Um, dejemos los juegos para otro momento director"dijo Mui con las mejillas infladas haciéndola parecer mas tierna.

"Entendido, ahora hablemos de la misión que te encargue" hablo el director con un rostro serio.

Ya afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba el director, Mui comenzó a caminar por el sendero de piedra que tenia en frente, si mirabas a ambos lados del pasillo se podía ver un jardín enorme con gran variedad de diferentes tipos de flores y arboles junto con el hecho de que era de día y el sol estaba en su apogeo iluminando las flores, el pasto e inclusive los arboles, dándole a todo un ligero brillo debido a que habían sido regadas recientemente, todo junto daba una imagen perfecta de armonía y naturaleza.

Mientas observaba el hermoso paisaje que tenia a su lado no noto que una persona se acercaba a ella por detrás con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"fufufufu, tenemos a la gran Mui saliendo de la oficina del director, seguramente hicieron algunas actividades intimas que involucran el contacto de la carne ¿no es así?"

"Ehhhhhhp!" Debido a la repentina voz que escucho a su espalda Mui no pudo evitar dar un ligero grito, al voltearse vio a una chica que no parecía tener mas de 18 años, tenia el cabello rosado largo que llegaba hasta su cintura y tenia puesto un abrigo ligero largo blanco con bordes azules una minifalda blanca también llevaba puesta unas medias oscuras que llegaban hasta sus muslo y unas botas negras.

"Que es lo que quieres Fatima"Dijo Mui con un tono ligero en su cara debido al acto vergonzoso que hizo hace solo unos segundos.

"Fufufu, no fue mi intención el asustarte, pero al ver la cara que estas poniendo en este momento no puedo vitar darme algo de crédito. Deberías de ver tu rostro pareces mas una adolescente avergonzada y no una caballero que atormentaría a muchos mundos el solo echo de estar en su presencia"La llamada Fatima dijo con un tono burlon.

"Que acaso solo viniste a molestarme"

"Por supuesto que no, también vine bajo las ordenes de director"

"Y? que es lo que te pidió"

"Me dijo que te buscara a ti para recibir nuevas ordenes"

"Um, oh si me lo olvide"

"Y cuales serian esas ordenes? mi querida Mui"

"El director a elegido a Ekaterina y a ti para una misión de bajo rango"

"Ehh, por que debemos hacer una misión de bajo rango cuando podemos hacer misiones de rango medio-alto"

"Por que el director así lo ordena, además que no debemos dudar de su decisión" una voz se escucho a las espaldas de Muí y Fatima

"Ehhhhhp" ante la repentina voz ambas dieron un grito de susto.

A sus espaldas se encontraba una chica de apariencia adulta de unos 20 años, un cabello blanco largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, unos ojos rojos con toque oscuro, llevaba un traje similar al de Fatima solo que a diferencia del de ella su abrigo tenía bordes dorados y llevaba una falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

"No nos asustes así Jefa, que pasaría si nos diera un ataque al corazón y muriéramos de una forma humillante" Mencionó Fatima con una sonrisa burlona sabiendo que eso nunca ocurría.

"Seria imposible que murieras de esa forma, eres una inmortal, por lo que la posibilidad de que mueras por alguna deficiencia o mal funcionamiento de tus órganos es del solo 0,0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-"

Fatima no pudo evitar sentirse mareada debido a la repetitiva cantidad de ceros que su jefa enumeraba y decía a la vez.

"Esta bien, lo entiendo fue mi error intentar que entiendas una broma, por lo que ya deja de repetir ceros, por favor!" Fatima sabía que era imposible enseñarle a su jefa a entender una broma, pero aun así vivía con con la esperanza que en la eternidad que le queda de vida podría enseñarle a saber cuando alguien le hacía una.

Mientras Fatima estaba quejándose con su jefa, Mui trato de calmarse por el susto que recibió y también evitar pensar que había hecho un deplorable grito, no una vez sino dos veces en el mismo día, haciendo un ligero suspiro Mui se tranquilizo.

"Capitana Ekaterina, puntual y justo en el momento como siempre" dijo Mui a la chica peli blanco.

Al oír a Mui hablarle la ahora llamada Ekaterina cambió su punto de atención de Fatima a Mui.

"Es mi trabajo como Capitana del grupo de conquistadores inculcar a mis subordinados a respetar las regla y a sus **superiores** " Dijo Ekaterina haciendo hincapié en la parte superiores mientras observaba a Fatima nuevamente.

"Uhnmm, lo aprenderé en su debido tiempo" dijo Fatima mientras hacía una mueca de molestia.

"Dejemos las charlas innecesarias para después. Capitana Mui espero recibir mas detalles de la misión" Haciendo una inclinación Ekaterina dijo en frente de Mui

"Entendido" dijo Mui para segundos después sacar unos papeles que estaban dentro de su gabardina.

"La misión es de rango bajo, la recompensa es negociable y se establecerá en el recinto del cliente, irán tu y Fatima junto con Clarise, siendo ella la que haga las negociaciones, y tu y Fatima como sus guardias personales, tienen que acabar las negociaciones antes de la primera semana" dijo Mui y procedió a entregarle los papeles a Ekaterina.

"Uhmm" Mientras Ekaterina se encontraba leyendo los papeles entregados a ella por Mui, Fatima levantó la mano en signo de hacer una pregunto ganándose la atención de Mui y de Ekaterina.

"Qué es lo que deseas preguntar Fatima?" Dijo Mui

"B-bueno" Fatima estaba algo renuente a hacer la pregunta ante la estricta mirada de su Jefa, dando un suspiro para tranquilizar su mente y su ligero miedo a su jefa "Estoy segura que en el papel tenemos la identidad del cliente junto con su localización y el trabajo que nos tiene que pedir, pero lo que no logro entender y no es que este dudando del director, pero, por qué razón la misión tiene que terminar de manera rápida, las misiones de bajo rango, ya es raro entregarnos una misión a nosotras, un grupo de rango medio-alto, y estas misiones suelen ser solo de practica para los novatos, yo y jefa hemos dejado de ser novatos hace un buen tiempo ¿Entonces porque no darle esta misión a los novatos?, ¿Porque tenemos que ser nosotras las que estén en esta misión?" Fatima decidió callarse un momento y observar el rostro de Mui para ver si había algún cambio en su rostro que le indicará que lo que dudaba era cierto pero en cambio sólo pudo ver que el rostro de Mui no cambio, no, si un cambio en el rostro de Mui había una ligera sonrisa, esto solo logró confundir mas a Fatima. Mientras Fatima estaba en su incertidumbre, Ekaterina estaba procesando todo lo que escucho junto con la información que estaba en el papel.

 _Esta misión no es normal, en primer lugar por que solo las negociaciones son lo mas importante, acaso el director espera obtener algo, si ese es el caso que tiene este sujeto para que atraiga tanto su atención, este es solo un universo recién nacido para nuestro estandarte, aunque enviamos algunos espías para que vigilar este mundo hace algunos años, no e leído sus informes debido a mi creencia de que no habría nada importante en ese lugar en particular, puede que hubieran obtenido alguna información importante y se la presentaran al director, pero si ese es el caso..._

Mientras lentamente comenzaba a juntar las piezas de la misteriosa misión decidió acercarse a Mui, ella no era como Fatima una chica que ocultaba sus emociones y sus pensamientos para que nadie se de cuenta de ello, ella era mas directa con sus sentimientos y sus emociones, ella nunca ocultaría lo que siente, consideraba que al ocultar ninguna emoción y secretos nadie aprovecharía de ella por tenerlos.

Mui vio como Ekaterina se acercaba a ella, Mui sabiendo lo que Ekaterina iba preguntar se puso en una postura recta y mostró un rostro serio.

"Capitana Mui, al principio no le di mucha importancia a los detalles de la misión, pero, ahora con lo que dijo mi subordinada me estoy replanteando el objetivo de esta misión, si lo que dice es cierto entonces el director a tomado un interés a este mundo, pero ¿por que el mantenerlo en secreto?, dudo que el director mintiera y nos diera información falsa, eso me llega a pensar que usted no nos está diciendo toda la verdad ¿Es cierto lo que digo?"

Mui siguió manteniendo su cara sonriente y después de unos segundos de silencio...

"Si, lo que dices es verdad Capitana Ekaterina, es bueno saber que mi reemplazo cumple con el título y el cargo de 'Capitán' ".

"Estoy honrada con su cumplido Capitana Mui, pero no trate de cambiar el tema ¿Por que nos estas ocultando información?"

"hah, perdón por el misterio Ekaterina, pero lo que voy a decirte tiene que mantenerse en secreto…"

-En otro lugar-

La escuela Abyssum, una escuela con más de 1.000.000 de años de historia; si se lo viera desde lejos se podía notar un parecido estructural a las escuelas antiguas de europa. Una escuela que solo unos cuantos conocían.

Dentro de la escuela podían verse a una cantidad considerables de estudiantes, cada estudiante tenía puesto un uniforme que recordaba a los uniformes militares, aunque cada uniforme tiene una ligera personalización que variaba de estudiante.

Mientras cada estudiante caminaba a sus respectivos salones una voz se escuchó dentro de sus cabezas.

"Cada estudiante presentese en la sala de entrenamiento, esto es una orden directa del Director"

"Cada estudiante presentese en la sala de entrenamiento, esto es una orden directa del Director"

"Cada estudiante presentese en la sala de entrenamiento, esto es una orden directa del Director"

La voz de la secretaria del director resonó en la cabeza de todos los estudiantes, muchos conocían a la ex-capitana y actual secretaria del director, para las estudiantes femeninas Mui era una gran Onee-sama, un ejemplo a seguir, su gran belleza junto a su gran poder que rivalizara con los estudiantes de honor ganó el corazón de incontables mujeres; Para los estudiantes masculinos Mui era una belleza que rivalizaria contra muchas de las estudiantes más bellas de la escuela, otros la verían como uno de los peldaños más difíciles a escalar para volverse los más fuertes de la escuela. Pero para tristeza de muchos sabían que Mui solo tenia a una persona en su corazón. El director,.

Los estudiantes no conocían del todo al director, muchos de ellos fueron invitados por los capitanes, asi que basicamente ellos no tuvieron ningún contacto con el director, sólo oyeron hablar de él por cada respectivo capitán que los había invitado a Abyssum.

Para ellos la identidad del director era un misterio, solo había oído a través de la boca de los capitanes de sus increíbles poderes. Destruir y crear universos como si de respirar se tratase, poder increíble que no tenía fin, entre otras más. Poco se sabía de él, pero todos los que entraron a esta escuela sabían al menos una de sus habilidades 'Conceder la Inmortalidad' cada uno de ellos era inmortal gracias al poder del director, el solo hecho de pensar que podía hacer un ser con la habilidad de dar inmortalidad como si de algo gratis fuera. Era aterrador.

-Sala de entrenamiento-

Aunque se llamará sala de entrenamiento, era un lugar de múltiples usos, con unos ligeros cambios la sala de entrenamiento la cual tenía una apariencia de un estadio olímpico podía cambiarse a una sala de teatro europeo antigua.

Todos los estudiantes estuvieron ansiosos de ver por primera vez al director, este suceso posiblemente sea algo que pase una vez en toda su vida.

Cada estudiante estaba sentado en diferente asientos, cada uno con su respectivo grupo.

Todos los estudiantes tenían la vista en frente nadie quería perderse la aparición del director.

Después de unos segundos de silencio un hombre apareció en medio del escenario.

"Hola mis queridos estudiante, muchos de ustedes no sabrán quien soy con solo verme, pero al igual que no saben quien soy, saben cómo referirse a mi. Muchos me conocen con el título de director, pero si le parece mejor pueden referirse a mi con mi verdadero nombre, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki".


	4. Oneshot Naruto x Danny Phantom

**Este capítulo posiblemente tenga muchos errores de ortografía, como dije esto es un Oneshot por lo que en esto se basará el fic. NO es el fic en si. Cuando convierta este Oneshot en un fic se modificara algunas cosas y habrá tal vez algunos cambios.**

 **Zona Fantasma-Abismo-Castillo del Rey**

"jejejeje"

En un pasillo largo el cual estaba alfombrado con una alfombra larga de color rojo con bordados dorados, en el techo se puede ver unos candelabros hechos de algún material dorado. Una chica de cabello rubio largo acompañado con un hermoso cuerpo y un rostro, esta llevaba una camisa suelta de un color blanco, sobre ella tenía una gabardina un color de color negro con bordes dorados, en sus piernas llevaba medias que llegaban hasta sus muslos y sobre ellas llevaban botas largas de tacón. Ella era la heredera del trono Aryana Uzumaki Von Vladi, única hija de Naruto Uzumaki y Ermine Von Vladi quienes fueron los primeros y hasta ahora únicos reyes del abismo.

Aryana es una chica alegre y una con gran orgullo, ella es la clásica princesa egocéntrica, su padre Naruto Uzumaki siempre terminaba regañandola por su actitud, mientras que su madre Ermine Von Vladi siempre le dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y presumir su estatus hacia las personas de clase baja las cuales ella llamaba plebeyos.

"Padre debe saber esta noticia y me dará una recompensa más que agradable"

Aryana en sus múltiples visitas en el mundo humano había visto muchas cosas que tomaron su atención pero ninguna que fuera suficiente como para darle más que unos pocos segundos de su mirada o al menos eso era hasta hace unos días.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Aryana estaba observando el entretenimiento más importante que tenía en el mundo humano.

"Danny Phantom"

Aryana al comienzo no prestó atención a Danny Phantom, si no a los múltiples portales que se abrieron de la zona fantasma hacia Amity Park, el hecho de que se abren portales de manera al azar en si no era raro, lo que sí era raro es que muchos de esos portales se abrieran en una misma ciudad. Aryana estaba intrigada por la continua aparición de los portales, debes en cuando algunos fantasmas ingresaban por esos portales y ocasionaron algunos estragos por la ciudad. Ella no era una heroína por lo que no movió ni un solo dedo para ayudar a los humanos, más bien decidió ocultarse para que los fantasmas no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, lo que menos quería sería la atención de unos simples fantasmas que arruinarán su entretenimiento, más bien ella pensaba que debían sentirse felices y honradas de que se volvieran parte de su entretenimiento.

Hace unos meses atrás Aryana pudo sentir múltiples perturbaciones en el espacio como si alguien estuviera jugando con el tiempo mismo, esto le hacia raro ya que son pocos los fantasmas que podrían tener tal poder y menos si es que no pertenecieran a el abismo, mientras pensaba entre los fantasmas que poseían tal habilidad le llegó un nombre a la cabeza. 'Clockwork' el encargado del tiempo.

Aryana había reunido información de los fantasmas más poderosos que se encontraban en la zona fantasma y Clockwork era uno de ellos, su habilidad de controlar el tiempo había impresionado a muchos de los habitantes del abismo y no era para menos, alguien con la capacidad de moldear el tiempo una habilidad poderosa y que este fantasma no esté relacionado con el abismo le hacía uno de los entretenimientos más grandes que tenía que ofrecer el reino.

Después de unos segundos para pensar en el por qué Clockwork estaba en Amity Park decidió dirigirse donde sintió la perturbación en el tiempo. Al llegar Aryana se sentía algo confundida, la futura reina de un reino que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para conquistar todo lo que pise, ella había visto seres que tenían formas que podrían producir náuseas a cualquiera, había visto un mar de cadáveres humanos las cuales una parte ella fue la causante, pero lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos era lo más extraño que había visto hasta ahora, parecía una casa normal sin contar el enorme cartel que tenía enfrente pero lo que la confundía era esa estructura que parecía una nave espacial de alguna película antigua que se encontraba en el techo y que se sostenía por unos soportes con forma de tubo.

"¿Que demonios es esta casa? ¿Es alguna especie de entretenimiento para el vecindario?"

Aryana podía sentir rastros de poder de Clockwork en esa casa pero no podía sentir su presencia.

"Clockwork estuvo aquí pero parece que se fue hace un buen tiempo"

Mientras seguía el rastro que dejó Clockwork, Aryana noto algo en particular.

"Clockwork regreso a la zona fantasma"

Clockwork nunca fue el tipo de fantasma que salía de su zona de confort, el era del tipo de fantasma que se quedaría en casa viendo lo que sucede al mundo en sus pantallas de tiempo, solo había una razón por la que él se movería de la zona fantasma a el mundo humano.

"Los Observantes"

Los Observantes son un antiguo grupo de fantasmas que vigilan todos los eventos, pasados, presentes y futuros. Aunque hicieron un juramento para no intervenir en el curso de los acontecimientos del tiempo, eso no les impide usar a otros para intervenir sin que ellos lo hagan. Clockwork es uno de los fantasmas que ayudan a los Observantes a intervenir en los acontecimientos del tiempo.

"Esto se está poniendo en verdad interesante"

Aryana por primera vez estaba sintiendo la emoción del no saber absolutamente nada, como un explorador que entraba a territorio desconocido, la emociones que provienen de ello. En el abismo existían muchos seres extremadamente poderosos y aunque no lo quieran admitir todos eran fantasmas, pero debido a la diferencia de los fantasmas comunes con los del abismo, muchos optaron por referirse a ellos como una raza diferente o mejor que los fantasmas comunes. Aryana era parte de ese pensamiento.

Aryana pensaba en ella misma como superior, después de todo ella era la única hija de los reyes del abismo, su poder era mayor que muchos de los grandes soldados que tenía el reino, tenía a su disposición a una fila de soldados que estaban más que a gusto en morir en nombre de ella.

"Creo que es hora de que haga una pequeña visita a los Observantes"

Con un simple chasquido de dedos Aryana abrió un portal hacia la zona fantasma, caminando lentamente Aryana entro al portal el cual se cerró segundos después.

-Tribunal de los Observantes-

"Así que, ¿ Qué es lo que quieres hija del abismo?"

Uno de los observantes habo a la persona que estaba invadiendo su territorio.

Aryana miró al extraño ser que tenía en frente suyo; Alto, delgado y con un ojo enorme en su rostro, particularmente ella había visto cosas más extrañas.

"Solo busco algunas respuestas, no es necesario estar a la defensiva" Aryana tenía una gran sonrisa mientras hablaba.

"Tu presencia es inaceptable, retirate de este territorio y nunca vuelvas"

"Veo, que alguien está pensando mucho de sí mismo"

En solo una fracción de segundo Aryana estaba a solo unos centímetros del Observante.

"Eres muy valiente en decirme que hacer, pero dejame informarte algo ¿ Yo, aparte de mis padres no sigo las ordenes de NADIE, te queda claro ciclope?"

Aryana nunca estuvo más emocionada en toda su vida, ella iba a dar una lección a todos estos seres de un ojo y después les obligaría a responder todo lo que ella quería que respondieran.

Con una enorme sonrisa Aryana chocó sus puños.

"Entonces, responderás a mis preguntas, ¿verdad?"


End file.
